


Prompts List and Dates

by anonymousfriend27



Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfriend27/pseuds/anonymousfriend27
Summary: The prompts list for my Aug-Sep-Oct prompts. I'll be posting a new original story every three days from Mon 24th Aug to Mon 5th Oct.They'll be a mix of genres, and though most of the prompts are either dark, funny or are dark humour, there's no obligation to stick to that, so there may end up being some romance and friendship in there somewhere . The prompt types are also varied, with some dialogue prompts and some shorter, one line prompts and some longer.Link to the first chapter in the notes!(Feel free to use any of these prompts)
Series: Prompts Aug/Sep/Oct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892869





	Prompts List and Dates

##### Notes

As the summery suggests, this is the prompts list I'll be using for the next month and a half. The dates are the dates I'm _starting_ writing them, so they'll get posted on the date below them (ish, unless I'm early)!

First chapter is also up, and you'll find it [**here!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132398)

I'll put links to the previous and next chapters on each one when I start posting :3 Have a good day!

* * *
    
    
    Prompt List- Aug-Sep-Oct 2020
    
    **Mon 24th:**
    
    “I have a solution.”
    “Thank goodness.”
    “It involves fire.”
    “Absolutely not.”
    
    **Thur 27th:**
    
    “Are you there?”
    “Physically, yes. Mentally is debatable.”
    
    **Sun 30th:**
    
    I stopped being a kid the day you sent me down here.
    
    **Wed 2nd:**
    
    “I’m no detective, of course, but I think this dead body might not be alive anymore.”
    
    **Sat 5th:**
    
    Her life changed when she learned the monsters were protecting her.
    
    **Tues 8th:**
    
    … The moral of this story is that no matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it… some stories just don’t deserve a happy ending.
    
    **Fri 11th:**
    
    The lights go out for fives seconds. When they turn on again, you see a note stuck to your window. It says one word. “Run.”
    
    **Mon 14th:**
    
    Every so often a dream catcher must be ‘emptied’ of the nightmares it has caught. Who does it and what do they see?
    
    **Thur 17th:**
    
    Write about a character tasked with designing a prison. The catch? The prison is going to hold the world’s most dangerous magical creatures. Double catch? This character was chosen for this job because of the their descent, and history of escaping from prison,
    
    **Sun 20th:**
    
    A demon possesses a little girl, but inside her it finds something worse.
    
    **Wed 23rd:**
    
    A scar means ‘I survived.’
    
    **Sat 26th:**
    
    His voice brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones.
    
    **Tues 28th:**
    
    “Why are you glaring at me?”
    “I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.”
    
    **Fri 2nd:**
    
    “What’s more relaxing than setting something on fire?”
    “A lot of things!”
    
    **Mon 5th:**
    
    “Oh no.”
    “What is it? What happened? Who died?”
    “I think I just felt an emotion.”
    “You have GOT to be kidding me.”
    

* * *

##### Notes

Next chapter: [In Flames, I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132398)

(If there's anything you want to see for a prompt, let me know and I'll see if I can work it into the story!)

* * *


End file.
